Behind The Masks
by IStoleYourOreosSoNowWhatHaha
Summary: Everyone is broken in a way...behind these masks are the truth.
1. She changes,She notices

You changed the day Tori Vega came into your life.

The day when you walked in on her rubbing on your boyfriend.

The day how she stole all your friends,and became the sole leader of your little group of friends.

The day she took _EVERYTHING _from you.

* * *

You weren''t always this way.

There was a time in your life when you were H-A-P-P-Y.

You used to to laugh,to joke to not worry about the future.

But the day when _TorifuckingVega_ came into your life,in the **BLINK OF AN EYE **you changed. Not for the good,for the worse.

For Cat.

For Robbie.

For Andre.

For Beck.

And for yourself.

You don't want to be this way. You want to CHANGE.  You do. Your mother enrolled you in therapy and it goes from there.

But it doesn't help.

Nothing helps.

The only thing that would help,only thing that would make you happy is the day TORI VEGA F-E-L-L.

If not by anyone else's hands. By yours.

It's not long before you just stop caring.

You finally leave Tori alone,you watch as you fell,as she rises higher. H/I/G/H/E/R!

She moves on with her life.

You decide to end yours.

* * *

Cat valentine notices the change in Jade West the day when Tori comes and steals her boyfriend. She noticed the hurt look in her eyes when her supposed boyfriend made out with the girl she hated.

When they were sitting in Cat's living room watching reruns of Full House with her brother,all Jade talks about is 'how much she hates Tori,' or 'she's gonna get that boyfriend-stealing _bitch_ back if it's the last thing she does.

Cat valentine notices how everyone,slowly starts to leave Jade's side.

But she stays.

Cause she wasn't SELFISH like the rest of their 'friends' who stick to Tori's side like glue. She knew Jade's life hadn't been very stable,and the constant bruises that appear on her skin from her step-father.

Cat also notices the scars that appear on Jade's arms.

It's ironic really.

At HA, you were labeled.

Cat was the sweet ditz, Robbie the nerd,Andre the musical one,Beck the 'dream boy'. And Jade? The goth,the emo. Funny how she lives up to that name.

She notices a difference.

The second Tori comes and asks her about the scars on her arms,Jade yells at her to stop butting in everyone's lives and worry about her own damn self. OF COURSE, here comes Beck to the rescue. It's as if Tori's the princess locked in the castle,Jade is the evil queen, and Beck is the knight in shining armor.

He tells Jade to pull the stick out of her ass and leads the hurt Tori away. Andre and Robbie are there shaking there heads,as if there _DiSsApPoInTeD. _Then they run off to Tori's side, as always.

Yet when Cat asks about them,her walls come down and she tells her everything.

And she's probably the only one who notices Jade's sudden change in character. And the s/c/a/r/s on her arms. And she notices how Jade hasn't came to school in about a day or 2.

But it reality,it doesn't surprise her.

* * *

**This idea just came to me. I've seen some fics like this,and I wanted to try it out. I'm thinking about starting a drabble serious. But I don't know.**

**This might just be a short one-shot. But please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**God Bless. :)**


	2. She changes,she notices pt 2

Thanks 4 reviewing. :)

U guyz really helped.

This is part 2. Next will probably be a Cat or Trina chap.

* * *

As soon as you get home from school,the first thing you do is go straight to the bathroom.

You figured you already had enough S/C/A/R/S on you arms,so why not add more.

Add more to where it ends you **FORGOOD.**

You weren't scared of the P-A-I-N

You were Jade West,you've been through so much shit,your used to it.

You look for you _stepbitch's _razors,and hold them against your arm.

But before you decide to end your life you think of everything that happened.

_Age 5: _Your father leaves. He tells you that he'll be back someday. But that SOMEDAY is _never_ gonna happen.

_Age 9: _Your mother is constantly leaving home,and coming back late,and drunk. Sometimes with guys.

_Age 11: _You mom's boyfriend comes into your room when she passes out on the couch. He tells you he wants to show you 'something.' He t/o/u/c/h/e/d you.

_Age 13: _Your grandmother dies in a car accident. This upsets you because you felt as if she was the only one who CARES. Your mother doesn't even go to the funeral.

_Age 15: You_ meet Cat Valentine,The only GOOD thing in your life.

_Age 17: _Tori Vega comes to Hollywood Arts. From that day on you lose _everythingyoucareabout._

You don't notice the tears falling out your crystal blue eyes.

Goddamn Tori Vega straight to HELL! You hate her for taking everything away,you hate Beck for GIVING UP on you,you hate Andre and Robbie for constantly being at Tori's side,and most of all you _HATEYOURSELF._

On the list of the many things you hate,living in a world like this is number 1.

You slowly drag the blade across your wrists.

_andit'slightsoutforyou._

* * *

Cat Valentine wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was.

She was actually VERY clever.

Cat notices how everyone is happy and excited for the new play that of course Tori's gonna star in. She notices how no one even bought up the subject of Jade. ALL their attention is focuses on **_littlemissfuckingperfect._**

Cat isn't gonna lie. She's really getting sick of Tori. She's sick of how she gets her way all the damn time even if she's wrong. Sick of how all of their friends stopped seeing Jade as the enemy and Tori as the victim.

When in reality,it's the other way around.

Cat notices how Jade hasn't been answering her calls. One strange day,Jade came to school...acting normal. Nice,friendly. Not very Jade-ish at all.

That's how you knew something was REALLY wrong.

Her 'friends' notice to.

Rex comments, "Is Jade on drugs or something?"

A comment like that would've ended up having Rex's body parts scattered all over the school. Again.

Strangely, Jade smiles (that doesn't reach her eyes) and walks off.

Now everyone's worried.

It's late in the evening,Cat's out to dinner with her family when she gets the text.

_Cat-_

_I just wanna say before I go,thank you. You were always there for me,even though I tried to push you away. I was a total bitchy gank and yet you still stood by me. When Tori came,everyone left,you stayed. I love you for that. And I'll either watch over or look up above at you forever. I'll always be grateful for having a friend like you. Always at my side like glue. Even when I was a hot mess. If it were Tori,she would've ran crying to Beck. Or Robbie would've ran away with pee running down his legs.  
_

_Love ya sis. :') Goodbye forever._

_-Jadey_

That message made her heart stop.

She demands her parents to drive her over right then and now.

She bursts in her door,of course her mom is passed out on the couch. She wants scream,she wanna yell at her so called mother for treating Jade this way. But instead she rushes up to the bathroom.

There she finds Jade,on the floor paler than usual. Blood is everywhere.

You fall to the floor,knowing it's to late.

Cat Valentine notices a change in Jade West. Only it was to late to do anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading,review plz! :)


	3. Even stone could crack

Thanks** for reviews!**

**I'm back in school now,so I don't kno if I'll be able to update quickly. :/**

* * *

You stare at yourself in the mirrior wondering...

_Why can't I be perfect?_

Sighing,you take the razor and slowly drag it across your arm.

U/G/L/Y girls like you don't deserve flawless skin.

Your not pretty,talented like your sister Tori.

Why bother trying?

Everything you do,_Toridoesitbetter._

Everything you wear,_Toriwearsitbetter._

Everything you sing, _Torifuckingdoesitbetter._

Your pretty much used to it right now.

It's always, Tori this,Tori that.

You know your not perfect. But from the likes of it,it's like everything you do is wrong,and Tori is right.

YoUkNoW Tori will always outshine you.

She always has.

You've loss count of how many plays your parents have missed because of something involving Tori.

You hate it.

You hate Tori.

You hate _yourself._

The sink is filled with your blood. You look in your arms,and damn you can't even recognize them.

No one does anymore.

* * *

It wasn't always this way.

You remember a time when it was just you and Tori.

All that mattered to you guys was each other.

"_If Tori's not there I don't wanna be either!"_

_"Where's Tri? I WANT TRI!"_

A bittersweet smile crosses your lips.

It was times like that what made you happy. Back then,you were Katrina Marie Vega,a girl who liked to draw,do kickboxing and swim.

But that was in the past. As you grew older,so did your ego. You walked across the halls of Hollywood Arts like you own the place. You expect everyone to fall to your feet and worship,and admire you. As you grew older,the attention from your parents started to dissapear. It was all went to **_TORI!_**

**_ Torifuckingvega!_**

And when this started to happen,you changed.

You bulid walls around yourself,to where it made you seem like you had your head stuck up way to far up your ass. You were selfish,concieted,and arrogant.

But we all know thhe truth.

You make it seem like your so perfect. But your not. You live in the perfect one's shadow. You sat and watched as everything you could have ever dreamed for went to Tori. The friends,the dates,the parts in the plays,the voice.

EvErYtHiNg YoU WaNtEd WeNt To ToRi.

It wasn't fair!

So that's why you acted so shallow,and regretful.

Regretful?

You wished Tori never auditioned for Hollywood Arts. You hate how everything's all about her. Even Jade,(who hates your guts) agrees.

Before Hollywood Arts,it was _Tori and Trina._

But now it was _Tori,Andre,Cat,Robbie,Jade and Beck._

You were just _Trina _alone.

So yeah,you made your walls out of stone,to make it seem like your so strong.

But as you drag the blade across your wrist the TRUTH is revealed.

_EvenstonecouldCRACK._

* * *

**_Not my favorite chap,but I'm in a rush today. I wanted to have this posted quickly,so I can move on._**

**_It was honestly kinda hard doing Trina,if you have any ideas just let me know plz._**

**_Review. :)_**

**_God Bless._**


	4. Reflection

**Sorry for the wait. :/**

**Been going through some shit right now.**

**My friends just started ignoring me for no fucking reason at all. Sometimes I wonder if friends are even real...**

**Enough of my life. Enjoy.**

* * *

You look at yourself in the mirror.

To the whole world your Cat Valentine: The happy,stupid ditzy girl;But your not.

You really are a good actor. You've acted like your okay,when in reality your so breaking inside.

As the Evanescence song goes, You've got everybody fooled.

You put on this facade to make it seem like your world is filled with nothing but rainbows,unicorns and bunnies. But it's a L/I/E

All of it is.

Come on now,be honest. When you look at yourself in a mirror do you like what you see?

H/E/L/L no.

You _hateyourselfsofuckingmuch_

_To them,your nothing but a naive little fool,who's trapped in your own 'happy' world.  
_

As you look at yourself in the mirror you see nothing but ugliness. That's what you are.

U/G/L/Y.

F/A/T

U/N/W/A/N/T/E/D.

**_Hated._**

**_You can't stand looking at your reflection._**

**_Why?_**

**_F/U/C/K/I/N/G WHY!?_**

**_Why can't you be prettyandperfect_ **like TORI?

Or deadly and dark like Jade?

Or curvaceous and gorgeous like Trina?

Your so fueled with envy and hatred that you decide change.

When you t/r/i/e/d to be like Tori: They shot you disapproving looks.

Jade: They shot you 'what the hell?' looks.

Trina: Oh come on did you really think you can pull that one off?

From all the sudden mood and personality changes,your f/r/i/e/n/d/s look at you in a different way.

They treat you like you need help. Like your a baby.

HA! Some friends they were. **fuckthem.**

**YOU HATE THEM.**

**FUCK THEM ALL!**

**FUCK Your r/e/f/e/c/t/i/o/n!**

**You hate it.**

**You hate it.**

_**Youfuckinghateit.**_

_**You can't stand looking at yourself anymore.**_

_**You grab a razor and slide it gracefully across your arm. **_

_**You love the way it feels.**_

_**But you hate the after feeling.**_

_**Justasmuchasyouhateyourself.**_

* * *

Not my best chapter. :(

I tried to get something out,you know?

But my mind is all over the place right now,so I can't really concentrate.

Sorry. :( Next chapter will be better! I promise! :)

Review please.

Sorry, I'm just not in a mood to write. I try to


	5. Perfect

_Hey__ everyone,enjoy!_

* * *

_'When I make it shine!'_ You finished your song flawlessly,and as expected,the crowd bursts into applause.

You smile that 'smile' as you exit off the stage.

Another great performance.

Yeah right.

Sure it was okay,but it wasn't G/O/O/D enough.

Not the way perfect Tori Vega does it. Oh,how you can just hear Jade's southern imitation of you in your head.

You quickly change out of costume,and meet up with your family and Andre to go out to dinner to celebrate.

If only the knew.

The struggles you faced.

The chances you took.

Because everything you do had to be _**fuckingperfect.**_

_**EVERYTHING**_Everything you do had to be p/e/r/f/e/c/t.

Your honestly ashamed of that sorry excuse for a song you just did.

You could've done better...PERFECT.

It/had/to/be/perfect.

Tori Vega doesn't just do well,or amazing.

She's perfect.

Everything has to be perfect.

You even sent the salad back that you had ordered because it wasn't _perfect._

Like you.

Perfectperfectperfectperfectperfectperfectperfect FUCKINGPERFECTperfectperfectperfectperfect perfectperfect.

NOT GOOD.

But perfect.

You had to many people e/x/p/e/c/t/i/n/g you to be perfect.

You didn't want to let them down,you wanted to be perfect.

When your salad comes back you smile in sastisfaction.

It's perfect.

_Just like you..._

_But later as you stand here,looking at your horrible reflection in the mirror,you scream and punch it._

_YOUR NOT PERFECT._

_But that bittersweet smile forms on your lips as you watch the blood flow down your arms._

_But the pain is..._

* * *

_A little dark and to short for my liking,but at least it's something._

_It's hard just sitting down and writing the best chapter._

_I hoped you enjoyed. :D_

_REVIEW! No flames..._

_God bless... :)_


End file.
